Surmonter ses peurs
by Middle
Summary: Après une tentative de suicide, la jeune Kyrah se remet doucement de ses émotions. Mais Sakura, Ino, et Tenten sont là pour lui rappeler la dure réalité du lycée. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Sakura, Ino et Tenten lui lancent un défi. Que Kyrah accepte


**Surmonter ses peurs …**

**_Note de lecture :_ **Ma fic se passe dans notre monde, ou tous nos ninjas préférés sont de simples lycéens.

**_Couples : _**Vous verrez au fil de la fic '

**_Disclaimer _**: Tous les personnages appartiennent au grand Kishimoto, sauf Kyrah, qui m'appartient

**_Résumé_** : _Après une tentative de suicide, la jeune Kyrah se remet doucement de ses émotions._ _Mais Sakura, Ino, et Tenten sont là pour lui rappeler la dure réalité du lycée. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Sakura, Ino et Tenten lui lancent un défi. Que Kyrah acceptera malgré sa peur …_

Chapitre 1 : Suicidaire .. ? Non … Souffrante … 

Que faire lorsque votre corps ne vous obéit plus ?

Debout, sur un immeuble, plus précisément sur le toit de son lycée, une jeune fille regarde le vide. Elle ignore comment elle est montée ici. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est pourquoi elle est ici. Sa vie n'est plus qu'un fil qui n'attend que d'être brisé, coupé. Elle s'apprête alors à sauter. Mais, là, une main la retient. Elle perd connaissance.

Kyrah ouvra les yeux. Son premier constat fut qu'elle était dans une chambre. Une chambre d'hôpital. Deuxième constat : elle était seule. Doucement, mais sûrement, la jeune fille se releva. A ce moment, une infirmière entra, suivie par le père de la jeune fille, qui semblait inquiet.

« Que … Que s'est – il passé ? demanda Kyrah, d'une voix tremblante.

-Tu … Tu as fait une tentative de … suicide .., hésita son père, s'asseyant sur son lit.

-Je suis désolée, papa... J'ignore ce qui m'a pris de… Qui m'a sauvée ?

-Ton professeur d'histoire … Heu … Mr Hatake. »

Kyrah regarda son père. Ainsi, elle avait voulu le faire. Faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie. Elle, elle l'avait vu de ses yeux. Mais elle croyait que ce n'était qu'un rêve ...

Elle soupira. Son père posa sur elle, des yeux tendres et inquiets. L'infirmière se tourna vers le père de la jeune fille.

« Elle peut sortir d'un moment à l'autre. C'est à vous de voir. »

Le père de Kyrah réfléchit pendant un certain temps, le regard vague. Puis, après un bref instant, il sourit, puis regarda sa fille. Il déclara :

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient si elle se débarbouille un peu avant de partir d'ici ?»

L'infirmière fit non de la tête, et sortit de la chambre. Kyrah regarda son père. Elle avait surpris un éclat mystérieux dans son regard. Curieuse, elle lui lança :

« Je sors déjà ?

-Oui. Quelqu'un t'attends à la maison. »

Kyrah regarda son père, encore plus intriguée. Elle venait de faire une grosse bêtise, et son père avait invité des amis ? Quoiqu'il en soit, la jeune fille n'était d'humeur à rire avec des amis.

Elle se leva de son lit d'hôpital, attrapa au vol la serviette que lui jeta son père, et entra dans la salle de bain. Elle fixa son reflet dans la glace. Elle avait vraiment mauvaise mine. Ses cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés, et elle avait le visage sali par la poussière. Elle ouvrit le robinet et se nettoya le visage avec un gant. Cherchant dans la petite salle de bain, elle finit par y trouver une brosse, avec laquelle elle démêla ses cheveux. A nouveau, elle observa son reflet. Elle avait meilleure mine. Ses yeux bleus avaient repris leur tente expressifs. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, allant chercher des habits que lui tendait son père. Elle retourna dans la salle d'eu et s'y changea. Elle ressortit à nouveau, pour trouver son père assit à côté de sa valise, déjà prête.

« J'ai prit le soin de faire ta valise. Nous ne devons pas faire attendre notre invité. Viens. »

Mais enfin, quel invité ? De quoi parlait – il ? Kyrah l'ignorait. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer et de suivre son père, qui était déjà hors de la chambre. Le trajet retour sembla durer une éternité. Kyrah était pressée de savoir qui était cet invité mystère. Mais, en même temps, si elle tombait sur Sakura ou Ino ...

Enfin, la voiture bleue de Kyrah et de son père entra dans la propriété de cette dernière. Ils disposaient d'un grand terrain, mais parce que son père avait racheté une partie du champ d'à côté. La maison était grande, mais sans être trop vaste, pour deux personnes, étant donné que la mère de Kyrah était décédée, suite à un accident de voiture, il y avait de cela un ans … Depuis ce jour, Kyrah avait changée. Elle s'était davantage renfermée sur elle – même, ne parlant que très rarement en cours. Et puis, elle était entrée en seconde. Dans la classe, rares étaient ceux qui appréciaient sa compagnie. De cela, elle souffrait. Mais le pire restait tout de même le trio qu'était Sakura, Ino, et Tenten. Elles passaient leur temps à humilier Kyrah et à la prendre pour leur souffre-douleur. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il faut bien quelqu'un. Voilà ce qui avait poussé Kyrah à faire une tentative de suicide.

Revenons à nos moutons. Le père de Kyrah stoppa la voiture et arrêta le moteur. La jeune fille descendit de la voiture et s'apprêtait à prendre sa valise quand son père l'interpella :

« Kyrah ! Je m'occupe de ta valise. Va donc voir derrière la maison … »

Et il l'a planta là. L'air surpris et curieux, la jeune blonde se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison. Là, elle poussa un cri de surprise, portant sa main devant sa bouche. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Non loin d'elle, dans un pré aménagé à la va-vite, gambadait un double-poney, de robe isabelle, avec des balzanes blanches. Kyrah s'approcha du pré. Oui, aucun doute. Ses balzanes .. Ses yeux profonds … Cette crinière noire abondante .. Et cette allure si particulière .. Kyrah s'exclama :

« Lucky ! »

Le poney, releva la tête, et s'approcha de la barrière du pré. Derrière Kyra, retentit une voix :

« Je vois que tu as reconnu notre invité. »

Sans plus attendre, et à la grande surprise de son père, Kyrah lui sauta dans les bras, murmurant :

« Merci, Papa, merci … »

Son père, sourit, heureux de voir sa fille de nouveau joyeuse.

Ce poney, Kyrah l'avait aimé dès le jour ou elle l'avait vu. Elle montait depuis plus de 5 ans dans un club. Mais, à cause de sa rentrée en seconde, elle fut contrainte d'abandonner, à contre-cœur. Mais, voilà que son père lui offrait celui qu'elle avait le plus aimé au monde. Kyrah se fit une promesse : Ne plus jamais refaire cette stupide tentative de suicide … Plus jamais. Quoiqu'il arrive.

Le lendemain, Kyrah avait branché son réveil. Aujourd'hui, elle reprenait les cours. Mais, peut importe, elle était trop heureuse pour penser à autre chose qu'a Lucky. Si bien que, elle arriva en retard au cours de Français, donné par le professeur Kurenaï.

« Pardonnez mon retard, Madame.

-Peu importe. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir parmis nous, Miss Nawasaki. Asseyez – vous. » Ajouta – t – elle, pour le reste de la classe de seconde quatre.

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans encombres pour la jeune fille. Ce ne fut qu'au déjeuner, alors qu'elle parlait avec Lee, que Sakura, Ino, et Tenten vinrent vers elle.

« Alors … Comme ça, on avait pris des vacances ? demanda ironiquement Ino, un blonde aux cheveux courts et aux yeux verts.

-J'ai été malade. C'est tout. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter, lança Kyrah, faisant face aux trois pestes.

-Hum … D'après ce que m'a dit Yumi, tu as eu un cheval ? interrogea Tenten, une brune aux yeux marrons.

-Et alors ? Je vois pas ou est le problème.

-Le problème, vois-tu, c'est que ce cheval, là, c'était notre petit préféré, ajouta Sakura, une fille aux cheveux roses bonbon et aux yeux verts.

-Ca, c'est votre problème, pas le mien, » coupa Kyrah.

Sur ce, la jeune fille quitta la table, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

L'après midi se déroula, semblable au matin. Le soir, la jeune fille fit ses devoirs, impatiente de retrouver son Lucky.

Elle descendit l'escalier en trombe.

« Hep ! Ou comptes – tu aller ? l'interpella son père.

-Monter Lucky, » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire, et en sortant aussitôt de la maison, se dirigeant vers l'arrière de celle – ci.

Elle arriva près de l'enclos de son poney, y entra. La jeune fille pansa son cheval, puis l'harnacha. Elle monta en selle, et le talonna. Ou allait - elle ? Se promener évidemment ! Kyrah détestait plus que tout de rester en manège avec un cheval. Les longues promenades, elle adorait ça. La jeune blonde talonna son poney et partit en direction de la ville. Il lui fallait un livre pour l'école et allait l'acheter. Autant dire de suite que, un cheval dans les rues, avec les voitures et tout, c'est pas pratique, surtout, qu'un cheval est un animal peureux, et donc, le moindre bruit suspect peut le faire partir d'un seul coup, embarquant par la même occasion sa cavalière.  
Mais, Kyrah savait comment réagissait Lucky. Aussi, ses rênes étaient plus courtes qu'a la normale et elle fesait tout pour rassurer le poney. Il lui fallu plus de dix minutes pour enfin arriver chez son libraire. Là, elle attacha Lucky à un poteau, et entra dans le magasin. Elle fila directement au rayon romans fantastique, et chercha le livre qui lui fallait. Elle l'avait trouvé et s'apprêtait à aller le payer, quand, un jeune homme, assez grand, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux blancs, vint vers elle. Kyrah le reconnut : Neji Hyûga.  
« Il est à toi, le cheval, dehors ? demanda - t -il, d'un ton quelque peu froid.  
-Oui. Pourquoi ?  
-Ben ... Il s'est détaché ..  
-Nani ?! »**(1)**  
La jeune fille se précipita à l'extèrieur de la librairie. En effet, Lucky s'était détaché. Mais, il n' avait pas de quoi s'affoler, il mangeait juste les plantes de la maison voisine. Kyrah le prit par les rênes et le rattacha, cette fois, plus solidement. Elle retourna à l'intérieur de la librairie. Là elle paya son livre - qu'elle avait emportée avec elle dehors et dont personne n'avait rien vu xD -.  
Elle sortit en même temps que Neji, qu'elle remercia. Il lui sourit en retour, et montant sur son scooter, il partit. Kyrah détacha Lucky et se remit en selle. Elle rentra chez elle. Après s'être occupée de son poney, elle rentra dans sa maison, ou l'attendait son père pour dîner.

**(1)** Nani : Quoi en Japonnais


End file.
